the_pokemon_cffandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Light and Shadow
Pokémon Light and Pokémon Shadow are two new Pokémon games for the 3DS, that are part of the Seventh Generation. The pair also has a sequel, which has an unknown title, and, for the first time places a main Pokémon game on a console. The game will have many new Pokémon, trainers and will take place in a new region, Islio. Features Gameplay General Gameplay *The player must gain 10 Badges to enter the Elite Four. Plot *Each version will have a different plot and some different towns, although most of the location is the same. The locations vary slightly between games. *The game will introduce three regional Professor's - Professor Maple, Dr. Bambu and Professor Clover. *The overarching theme of the games are making a new type of Pokémon by breeding with the two legendaries of the region: The Light and the Shadow Type. Battles *When Tag/Triple/Rotation battles occur, players can use a duel/triple attack, but only some combinations work. New Concepts *The Boutique now stocks costumes based upon Pokémon, however they must be unlocked in a variety of different methods. *Players must now allow their Pokémon to eat, sleep and play. *Players can now use Telescopes around the region to study constellations in the sky. The player can take a picture of this constellation and if the player finds a Pokémon Astrologer, he/she will trade an egg for the constellation. However, the player can only record constellations of Pokémon registered in the Pokédex. Also, the stronger the Pokémon the harder it is to find the constellation. *Players can now fossilize Pokémon. If left long enough as a fossil, when restored, a Pokémon may evolve. (E.g Leave Eevee as a Fossil for 3 days and, when restored, it will evolve into Quartzeon) Status' *New Status' **Soaked: The user becomes soaked when attacked with a water type move. It decreases the user's speed and slowly decreases its HP. **Blind: The user becomes unable to see the target for a number of turns, depending on how many healthy Pokémon are in its party. Its evasiveness and accuracy are lowered and Pokémon who become blind take double the damage from Ghost and Dark type attacks. Aesthetic Location *The location is based on the UK and Northern Ireland. *Each game has the capability to store 2 save files. *The game now includes an Expert Mode, which provides a more difficult playthrough than Challenge Mode does. Other than higher levels, there are many other changes to the gameplay as well. **When battling, less Exp. will be given out, making it much harder to level up. **Items will become much harder to find, and most are now more expensive as well. **Strong Pokémon or Pokémon that could be useful during the game become much harder to find. Weather *New Condition called Humid, Stormy and Dream Sky are introduced. Sunshine= *It boosts the power of Grass and Fire Type moves by 50%. *It lowers the power of Water and Ice Type moves by 25% *It allows two-stage Grass and Fire Type moves such as SolarBeam and Blast Burn to only take one turn, without any recharging needed. *It raises the defence of Grass Types by 2 stages. |-| Raining= *It boosts the power of Water and certain Electric Type moves by 50%. *It lowers the power of Fire Type moves by 25%. *It allows two-stage Water Type moves such as Dive and Hydro Cannon to only take one turn, without any recharging needed. *It raises the speed of Water Types by 2 stages. |-| Hailing/Snowing= *It boosts the power of Ice Type moves by 50%. *It raises the defence of Ice Types by 2 stages. *It lowers the power of all special moves by 15%. |-| Sandstorm= *It boosts the power of Ground and Rock Type moves by 50% *It allows Ground Types to regain 8% of their max HP each turn. *It lowers the accuracy of all Types except Ground and Rock by two stages.Pokémon. |-| Foggy= *It boosts the power of Ghost and Fairy Type moves by 50% and the evasiveness of Ghost Type Pokémon by 2 stages. *It allows two-stage Ghost and Fairy Type moves such as Shadow Force to only take one turn, without any recharging needed. *It lowers the accuracy of all Types by 2 stages. |-| Humid= *It boosts the power of heat-related move such as Heat Wave and Scald. *It lowers the speed of all Types by two stages. |-| Stormy= *It boosts the power of Electric, Water and Dark Type moves by 50%. *It boosts the Speed of Electric and Water Types by two stages. *It boosts the Attack and Sp. Attack of Dark Types by two stages. *It lowers the Accuracy of all types except Electric Types by two stages. |-| Dream Sky= *It boosts the power of Flying, Fairy and Psychic Type moves by 50%, *Outside of battle, it increases the chance of breeding and meeting a shiny Pokémon. Characters *Gym Leaders and other trainers from other regions can now be fought around Islio. *Islio Gym Leaders and other trainers can be rebattled once the player has defeated the Elite Four for the first time and trainers that appear in the other version can also be battled as well. *Characters who appear in the anime can be battled in game, as can some Fantendo users. Pokémon Appearances *There will be a new type, Robot, to balance out the Fairy type and Ice Type, plus the addition of the Light Type and Shadow Type by event. **Robot is strong against Psychic, Fairy and Electric. **Robot is weak against Water, Ice and Poison. **Robot resists Fairy, Electric and Fire. **Robot is resisted by Ice, Poison and Steel. **Ghost is immune to Robot *Type Changes **Steel resists Dark and Ghost. Concepts/New Concepts *Starter Pokémon now begin at Lvl 3. *Pokémon are able to walk around with you *Some Starter Pokémon are given to the player during the game. *Effects of certain moves can now be used outside of battle to reach certain locations at certain points in the game. Behaviour *If no Pokémon is walking with you, Pokémon can let themselves out of their Pokéball. *When a battle begins, you can choose which Pokémon you want to send out first. And in some occasions when in a battle situation, a certain pokemon may come out itself to battle rather than you select if it feels that it wants to battle the Pokémon. *If a Pokemon wants to leave you it can, but it won't go hidden, so will stay as a visible pokemon if you want to recatch it, but it will move around freely. Storage *The PC Box now displays Pokémon as 3D Models, instead of just sprites. Pokémon can interact with each other, and become friends. Friendlier Pokémon perform in Double Contests and Double Musicals much better and execute Dual Moves with a higher quality. Story Indigo Story *Pokémon Light and Shadow/Light Story Violet Story *Pokémon Indigo and Violet/Shadow Story Pokémon New Pokémon Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Pokédex Version-Exclusives Islio Legendary Pokémon Characters Characters Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Characters Islio League Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Leaders Moves and Abilities Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Moves Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Abilities Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Combination Moves New Moves Retyped Moves Signature Moves New Abilites Items Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Items Locations Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Locations The game is confirmed to take place in Islio, which is based upon the United Kingdom. Landmarks such as Stonehenge and Big Ben with be included with the structure of Islio, as well as the inclusion of buses and trains. Confirmed Towns/Cities/Routes These are the known locations that appear during the game. They are listed in the order that the player visited in the game. Not all cities or major locations are listed, so most of the list will consist of routes as of this moment. Light Violet Other Stuff Constellations Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Constellations Decals Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Decals Events Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Events Special Trainers Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Special Trainers Anime It is confirmed that there will be an anime series of Pokémon Light and Shadow Music *Steel Type Gym Leader - Anthony (Theme) *Ground Type Gym Leader - Cole (Theme) Bundles *'Light Pack' **Bright Light 3DS **Pokémon Light **Stylus, based upon Cublade, Krypuppy or Akadol; Random *'Shadow Pack' **Deep Shadow 3DS **Pokémon Shadow **Stylus, based upon Cublade, Krypuppy or Akadol; Random *'Cublade Themed Pack' **Plains Green 3DS, with Cublade, Cygrar and Zarglitzer decals **Pokémon Light or Shadow; comes with a Shiny Cublade download **Stylus, based upon Cygrar **Cublade Figurine *'Krypuppy Themed Pack' **Fire Red 3DS, with Krypuppy, Inkaldo and Anuvore decals **Pokémon Light or Shadow; comes with a Shiny Krypuppy download **Stylus, based upon Inkaldo **Krypuppy Figurine *'Akadol Themed Pack' **Ocean Blue 3DS, with Akadol, Coraphin and Dolgantide decals **Pokémon Light or Shadow; comes with a Shiny Akadol download **Stylus, based upon Coraphin **Akadol Figurine Gallery Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Gallery Beta Elements Main Article: Pokémon Light and Shadow/Beta Elements Trivia *The Pokémon Professor in this game is Professor Maple, who is Canadian, even though it is based of off the United Kingdom. Poll What do you think of the game at the moment? Delete it now! Terrible Very Bad Bad OK, I Suppose Average No Opinion Good Very Good Amazing I Love it